1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a taste-modifier composition whereby Curculigo latifolia fruits, processed Curculigo latifolia fruits or a component containing curculin obtained therefrom can stably and effectively exert a taste-modification activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventors formerly successfully extracted and purified curculin, which is a protein having a taste-modification activity, from Curculigo latifolia fruits belonging to the family Curculigo or to the genus Curculigo of the family Amaryllidaceae and formulated the curculin into a preparation (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 104263/1990).